


Love is more than just a game for two

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Karen end up getting a cat, and while they're spooning it climbs on them and stuffs itself between them so they have to cuddle around it and lock it out of the bedroom when they're doing stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is more than just a game for two

So Karen does eventually end up moving in with Matt and his stupid cat, though she kind of hates cats. (She tells him often that it’s a good thing that she likes him, because otherwise she’d be gone in a heartbeat because the cat likes to do things like jump at her and hiss.

“She’s just getting used to having another woman in my life, Kaz,” Matt says. “Don’t worry about it.”) 

Karen and Moonie do eventually end up making a sort of peace while Matt’s away filming, and she thinks that she’ll be able to deal with the cat. (She also anticipates their relationship having a far longer lifespan than the damn thing, anyways.) 

The problems start one night when they’re spooning on the couch, because apparently they like to nap together, and Matt’s pale with exhaustion after the most recent round of filming. 

Matt lies down on the couch, and Karen’s about to join him when Moonie takes her spot in front of Matt. 

“Okay kitty,” Karen says, walking over to the couch. “That’s for me right now.” 

She tries to pick up the cat, who claws her on the hand. 

“What did you do to this cat to make her so angry?” Karen asks, wincing a little. 

“I dunno,” Matt mutters, seventy-five percent asleep. “Moonie, leave.” 

The cat jumps gracefully off the couch, and sits in front of the couch as Karen snuggles up to Matt.

“It’s so nice to - oh, what the fuck -” Karen says, because now the cat has jumped on her again and is settling itself between Karen and Matt. 

“Just leave it Kaz,” says Matt, a little frustrated and very tired. 

The cat is warm, and it falls asleep quickly, as do Karen and Matt.

* * *

 ”Matt.” 

“Karen, that’s not the way you usually say my name when we’re doing this -“ 

“No, Matt, the fucking cat.” 

“There is nothing wrong with the cat, Kazza.” 

“No, you don’t understand,  _it’s fucking staring me down right now.”_

He looks up and over at the cat then, and gives Moonie a horrified expression. “Moonie, leave.” 

The cat does not leave, but keeps on watching them from their bedroom floor. She tilts her head as if to say,  _no, go on humans, this is interesting._

“Your cat -“ 

“She’s our cat, Kaz, I thought we agreed on this -“ 

“ _She is yours right now, Matthew,_ and she is a fucking voyeur  _and most importantly can open the bedroom door_.” 

Matt gets up, and stands in front of the cat. “Leave.” 

Moonie does not move. 

“You may have to pick her up,” Karen says. 

“There are certain parts of my anatomy that feel very exposed right now,” Matt says, trying to herd the cat out of their bedroom with his feet, “and I don’t want to risk them coming in to contact with claws.”

Karen gets the most hilarious mental image at that very second and nearly rolls off their bed because she’s laughing so hard. 

“Shut up.” 

He does get Moonie out without having to pick her up, but the mood is pretty much gone by that point so he just lies down beside Karen and sighs.

“I’m getting someone to put a lock on the bedroom door tomorrow,” he says. 

* * *

Matt is usually true to his word, and Karen doesn’t want to think about the obscene amount of money he had to pay to get a locksmith to come to their flat on a Saturday, but it’s done, and now they have plans for the evening that aren’t going to involve trying to cuddle around a cat. 

Karen waves to Moonie as she closes and locks the bedroom door. 

She then turns to Matt, who is smiling wickedly at her, and his hands slip under her blouse and tease the skin on her lower back. 

“Where were we?” He asks, and then kisses her, and it’s the last thing he says for a long, long time. 

The cat meows and scratches the hell out of the bedroom door. 


End file.
